teen_power_incfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bad Dog Mystery
The Bad Dog Mystery is written in Richelle's POV. PLOT Richelle is bored. She decides to ring Liz to see if Teen Power Inc. have any jobs. She puts it off because her mother is worried about going away. She is worried because the Raven Hill Thief is robbing houses in their area. She is convinced to still go by Richelle's father. Richelle then calls Liz and she says that there is a job but doesn't tell Richelle anything about it. Richelle finds her mum in her room trying to hide all her jewelry before she goes away. Richelle suggests hiding it in her shoes and she agrees. The next day after school, the gang, except for Liz, meet at the Black Cat Café. Moments later Liz is waving furiously at them telling them to come quickly! They follow Liz to an old house and knocks on the door. The door is opened by Mrs. mac and Jock, a Huge dog. Mrs. Mac and Liz explain that Jock needs to be walked everyday and it may take 2 or 3 people because he is a bit naughty. Jock takes a real fancy to Richelle although she thinks the big, slobbery dog is disgusting! Tom hits Richelle with a wheelchair and Jock starts growling at him. he is very protective of Mrs. Mac and now Richelle too. They stat the job the next day. Nick, Liz and Tom were walking him whilst Richelle was relaxing at home. There is a knock at the door. Richelle opens it to see Nick looking very messy, which for Nick is unusual. He says that as soon as Jock saw Tom, he started chasing him. Richelle ran to find Tom atop of a statue with Jock barking underneath. She calms Jock down and they take him home. The gang decide hat Tom shouldn't walk Jock at ALL and Richelle has to walk him everyday just to keep him calm. Over the next few weeks they get to know Mrs. mac very well and have heard all her stories and her daily routines loads of times and can recite them. The gang decide to go see a movie that Tuesday night after they walked Jock as the next day was the last day of term. Richelle decides to wear her mums very special jade ring as it would match what she was wearing perfectly. They decide to take jock to the park because he loves running around and listening to the bag pipe girl. They were unaware that Tom was going to try to get Jock to like him. There is a huge chase between Jock, Tom and Liz's dog Christo. eventually it is stopped when the bagpipe girl starts to play again. After retuning Jock, they go to the movies. Richelle goes home and goes to take off the ring and put it back before her mother finds out it was missing, but it isn't on her finger. She rings Liz and she tells her. Liz tells Richelle to meet at her house early the next morning to look for it. They go to the park but cant find it. After school they go to Mrs.Macs to see if its there, but she doesn't answer the door. Sunny points out that Jock is in thebackyard and that she goes everywhere with him.